helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanaka Chiharu
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer, Dancer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2009 - Present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = H1GHFLY, DreamS, Hello!Project, UP-FRONT WORKS |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = NeXus, Polaris α, DreamS, Vega β}}Tanaka Chiharu (田中千春, born February 12, 1995) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and is a DreamS soloist. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on October 28, 2009. She graduated from DreamS Kenshuusei on March 1 and officially debuted as a DreamS soloist on May 16. She is managed by H1GHFLY. She auditioned for the DreamS Audition ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions. She was one of the 10 finalists, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. Biography 2009 Yamada Ayumu was a finalist for the DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki,Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. On October 28, She, along with 15 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the First Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 On February 10, 2 days before her birthday, it was announced by Tsunku that Tanaka had finished her egg training and was to be a new soloist under DreamS. She will make her debut on May 16. On May 16, she released her first single, Hohoemi wa Harukaze no you ni (Smile like a Spring Wind). It sold 10,445 copies. Profile *'Name:' Tanaka Chiharu (田中千春) *'Nickname: '''TanaChi,' Chiha, Nakaru, Tachiru, Chi-chan. *'''Birthdate: *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Specialty:' Cute actions (similar to aegyo) *'Dislikes:' Scary things *'Favorite Food:' Rice *'Least Favorite Food:' Okra *'Favorite Color: '''Pink *'Favorite Subject: Lunch *'Looks Up To: Bae Saera, SNSD Sunny, Sugiura Asuka ' *'''Blood type: AB *'Height:' 156cm (5"1) *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2009-2013) Singles #2013.05.16 Hohoemi wa Harukaze no you ni #2013.07.18 Girly Days #2013.08.14 Watashi Rashiku Aru Tame no pledge #2013.09.29 BEAT IN! BEAT IN! Trivia *Has the same name as Lovely Complex manga character Tanaka Chiharu. *Ranked 7th most popular. *Is a fan of NeXus and AKB48. *When asked what group she wants to debut in, she replied NeXus. *Shares the same surname as The Delights, Kya~ and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Tanaka Yumi, Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and North Star's Maria, although they are not related. *Was very overwhelmed when Tsunku told her that she finished her egg training and was to be a new soloist. *Wished she was in a group and not a soloist, but she is okay with it now. *Wants to beat Fujiwara Hanako. *Claims that Fujiwara Hanako is her rival, and also her best friend. *Wished she was chosen to join NeXus. Category:DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Soloist Category:DreamS Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Births in 1995 Category:February Births Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:H1GHFLY Category:Members who failed a DreamS Audition